Can I Stay?
by katie.pierce23
Summary: What if Andy hadn't left Sam when the power came back on?


**This was a really cute idea in my head. Unfortunately it didn't come out how I wanted it, but I thought I would post it anyways. Lesson learned- even if it's 3am, when you have a good idea pop into your head, write it all out, don't assume your brain will remember it all the next morning. Unless if your brain is much better than mine…which it probably is. **

* * *

"I should just turn a few things off." Sam pushed himself off of the bed and left the bedroom, leaving Andy gasping for breath on the bed.

She had not been thinking clearly when she had walked over here, she had only known that she hurt too much, could not get the image of the man she had killed out of her mind, and her brain's first solution to the pain had been Sam. She could hear him moving around the house, turning things off, leaving her to wonder if he left the house everyday with all of his lights, the radio and the television on.

The room smelled like him, like his deodorant, toothpaste and a hint of cologne, and the smell snapped her back into focus and she sat up and tugged her tank top back over her head. Shirt back in place her phone rang, Luke's name flashing across the screen.

"Oh my gosh." Tears springing to her eyes again Andy fought against her body's desire to hyperventilate, and through the haze of her tears she saw Sam cautiously approach her and sit beside her on the bed.

"McNally?" She felt him tentatively touch her shoulder, then his arm wrapped around her waist and he tugged her against himself, his torso warm against her own.

"Please, I just can't be alone right now, I just,"

"Andy, it's fine,"

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have kissed you. Please don't make me leave. Please, can I stay? I can't go to Traci's, she has Leo, and I don't want to scare my Dad,"

"Of course you can stay. You can stay as long as you want."

"I can't be this person who just sleeps around- I need to end things with Luke first." Andy moved so that her head was between her knees and attempted to take deep breaths to calm herself down. "I mean I hate people like this, I can't do this."

"McNally calm down. It's going to be okay." His voice was soothing, his hand warm and comforting against her back. "What do you want to do?" Sam had to wait for his answer as she was crying too hard to speak for a few moments.

"I want to eat some ice cream, a really, really big bowl of it."

"I have ice cream."

"And then I want a cold shower."

"I have a shower."

Andy bit back a laugh and raised her head and finally met Sam's gaze.

Her eyes were swollen and bloodshot, and tears had left her face red and blotchy, but Sam had never wanted someone so much in his life. It had been months of tiptoeing around McNally, watching her with Callahan, desperately wanting them to crash and burn, though he didn't want to see Andy hurt in the process. Her chin was still trembling and her eyes welled up again. Brushing a thumb across her cheek, Sam slowly leaned in only to freeze when her phone began to vibrate between them and Andy hurriedly dropped the phone to the floor.

"Ice cream."

"Yep." Tugging her along behind him, apparently unconcerned that he was shirtless Sam set her on a stool and scooped her out ice cream and uncomfortable in the silence Andy quickly took a large spoonful.

"What _is_ this?"

"Pistachio."

"Ew. Sam, who under the age of 85 actually eats Pistachio ice cream?"

"Shut up and eat it McNally."

Andy ate her ice cream in silence, mind racing and focused on Luke rather than the fact that she had shot and killed someone. Luke was a good boyfriend- he was kind, had a good sense of humour, it was obvious that he _did_ care about her…however, she knew his job came before she did on his list of priorities. She glanced up at Sam through her lashes and was unsurprised at his open stare. Sam Swarek would be more than _good_.

"So what now?"

"Now you give me your bowl, I'll give you some clothes and you can have a shower."

"No Sam, I mean what is this? What are we doing? You're still my training officer."

Sam heaved a sigh and came around the island and stood in front of her, surprising her with his gentle side as he brushed back her bangs. "Tomorrow you're going to end things with Callahan. Then you're going to come back here and eat more ice cream, and we're not going to tell anyone until you're cut loose."

"That's all we're going to do? Eat ice cream all the time?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me."

"You won't think it's so great when I weigh three hundred pounds." Andy attempted to smile when he smirked.

"I'll help you work off the calories." He bumped his nose against hers and tugged her off the stool and practically pushed her into the bathroom with an armful of track pants and an old t-shirt. "And McNally? Don't be a girl and use all my shampoo."

Leaving the water at a cool temperature, and using a much larger than necessary amount of shampoo out of spite, she showered repeating over and over "Don't over think it." Dressed in his clothing she made her way back to the bedroom, thankful for only the soft candlelight. Sam was lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, but when she came in he stretched out his arm and quirked a brow at her in invitation. Andy flopped onto the bed beside him, her head on his chest, his arm wrapping around her shoulders.

"Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"I killed someone today."

"Yeah. You also saved a little girl from being raped and murdered."

"Does this feeling ever go away?"

"You'll feel better, but you'll never forget. If you do, that's when you need to start to worry."

"What if I go crazy or something? Or start drinking like my dad? It happens to lots of cops."

"Won't happen to you McNally. You've got a heart of gold."

They lay in silence, and by the relaxing of her body, Sam could tell she was beginning to fall asleep.

"Sam?"

"What?"

"I'm scared to sleep."

"I'm going to be right here beside you Andy. I'm not going to let you go. Go to sleep and we'll deal with real life in the morning."

"Can we have more disgusting ice cream for breakfast?"

"Anything you want McNally."

As Andy gave into sleep, she wasn't sure if she dreamed it or not, but she was sure she felt Sam press his lips to her forehead, and upon waking in the morning she discovered all of her text messages and contact information for Luke had been deleted from her phone.

"Sam! What did you do to my phone?"

"Smile and eat your ice cream McNally."

* * *

**I know, not a very good one shot. Howeverrrr reviews make me feel warm and fluffy like a towel fresh out of the dryer :) **


End file.
